


fooled around and fell in love

by buckymyson (trashfinity)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, F L U F F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, also Rocket is slow on the uptake, and drax is still confused by terran terms, and there isn't nearly enough of it, but read it anyways because it's starmora fluff, but this time THEY FINISH THEIR DANCE, dancing to songs because this is starmora guys, its their thing, like three years slow, no but seriously this doesn't really make much sense, post Guardians Vol 2, totally plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfinity/pseuds/buckymyson
Summary: "The details are a little fuzzy in his mind because there's a chance that Gamora, a highly skilled - and let's be honest, probably the best - assassin who could beat the living crap out of him at any moment, just said yes to marrying him, Peter Jason Quill, an extraordinarily attractive, confident fuck-up."-or: the one where Peter and Gamora (and everyone else) save Xandar (again), they get serious, and Rocket doesn't know what "emergency" really means.





	fooled around and fell in love

**Author's Note:**

> written in a weekend as a means to drain my phone battery, and because I was feeling bitter and petty yesterday so I wrote this while avoiding my family. this is total fluff because I am total trash after seeing gotg2 twice now and I decided to add some established relationship to our multitude of first-kiss related fics. (not that there is anything wrong with those because they give me life and the will to not give up on marvel completely.)
> 
> un-betaed so any mistakes are mine
> 
> title from the song "fooled around and fell in love" as anyone who has seen guardians 1 will know. it doesn't have much to do with the fic I just like the song.

Unlike every proposal he remembers seeing in Terran movies, Peter asks Gamora to marry him in the most unromantic way, because of course he does. It wasn't planned - is anything ever organized beforehand with him? Probably not - and was horribly timed, but it must've been good enough for Gamora, since (he thinks) she accepts.

 

They're in the middle of a battle, fighting a rogue Kree army, when Peter stops for a moment to watch Gamora. Even while killing people, she has a beautiful grace about her, and he begins to realize he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He wants her to be the first person he sees when he wakes up, and the last one he sees before falling asleep. 

 

Most of the Kree have been vanquished at this point, as Drax likes to say, so Peter begins to make his way over to Gamora, occasionally shooting at someone when necessary. She's still hard at work, intense determination controlling every swing of her sword. He picks some off before they can reach her, before joining her in close combat. 

 

One by one, the remaining Kree are defeated, until it's down to Gamora and the strongest Rogue of the bunch. Peter manages a few shots, but they're moving too quickly for him to tag the Kree without also hitting Gamora. Then, in a final, magnificent move, she swings her sword into the Rogue’s abdomen, effectively slicing him in half. 

 

“Holy shit,” whispers Peter, feeling astonished, proud, and a little turned on. To Gamora, he says, “Marry me.”

 

She smirks, pulling her sword from the dead guy’s gut. Thick blue blood drips off the tip, but Peter is too busy staring at his super-hot girlfriend to be grossed out. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

And then she walks off, towards the rest of their group, sword still covered in blue Kree goop, leaving Peter in the midst of ten dead Rogues, wondering what the hell just happened. Did he seriously just ask her to marry him? Just so casually and informal like that? And did she actually say yes? The details are a little fuzzy in his mind because there's a chance that Gamora, a highly skilled - and let's be honest, probably the best - assassin who could beat the living crap out of him at any moment, just said  _ yes _ to marrying him, Peter Jason Quill, an extraordinarily attractive, confident fuck-up. 

 

No one else appears to be privy to their lovers' exchange, as they're all discussing the battle and not joking about Peter's horrible romance skills. He takes his place next to Gamora, reaching for her non-sword-wielding hand. It's a simple gesture to most, yet it means so much more to them both. It's a symbol of trust and intimacy and love. They've both spent too long being afraid, unable to trust most people they meet. To be able to simply hold hands and know they have each other's back is a pretty huge deal, especially for Gamora. It's a reminder that there will always be someone they can call on in times of trouble, with limited teasing. 

 

For a moment, she looks away from Drax and his exaggerated re-telling of how he vanquished half of these Kree himself, smiling eyes meeting Peter’s. His heart thumps in his chest, and he isn't sure if it's nerves from his terrible proposal or just her beautiful gaze melting him like putty. 

 

Sometimes, Peter will be on the ship with the whole crew, all of them hanging around in the Cargo bay for celebratory drinks after a successful mission, and he'll look around in admiration at his friends, and think back to when they first met. It feels like just yesterday they were all escaping the Kyln together, a ragtag group of jackasses trying to save the galaxy. Now, they're still a ragtag group of jackasses, but they're a family as well. The feeling of unselfish love he gets as he watches his friends is only beat by what he feels for Gamora. 

 

At the start, they were nothing more than reluctant allies, banding together only to save themselves and get rich. To look at how far they've come in the past few years is astounding, really. Peter won't deny his attraction at first sight, though it was only as a one-and-done kind of attraction, not an everlasting, let's-get-married kind of thing. And now, Peter can't imagine a life without Gamora. Any of the Guardians actually, but mostly Gamora. 

 

Not long after the end of the battle, Nova Prime arrives, thanking them for saving Xandar once again and offering various services to show the gratitude of the Xandarians. Drax and Rocket ask for directions to the nearest bar, and Kraglin and Mantis decide that a few drinks are all they really need. 

 

“You guys go ahead,” says Gamora, waving off their offers to join in their drinking. “Peter and I will see you back at the ship.”

 

Without any arguments, the four Guardians follow the guard tasked with leading them to the designated bar, leaving only Peter and Gamora (since Groot, in his teenage moodiness, refused to leave the ship. Not that he would've been much help anyways). 

 

“What can I do for you?” She glances down at their entwined hands. “We have various hotels,” she offers. Peter coughs uncomfortably at the insinuation. A hotel would be amazing for both rest and what Nova Prime is implying, but having her become involved in his relationship is a little weird. 

 

Peter opens his mouth to accept the hotel, because sleeping on an expensive mattress for the next twelve hours is his idea of perfect, but Gamora interrupts. 

 

“We want someone to marry us.”

 

If he had a drink, Peter would be spitting across the table right now. Even Nova Prime appears taken aback. 

 

“I had no idea you two were . . .”

 

Under his breath, Peter mumbles, “Neither did I.”

 

“Well.” Nova Prime claps her hands. “Let's make this official.”

 

As leader of Nova Corps, Nova Prime manages to acquire all necessary for a wedding in a little under two minutes. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Peter asks, turning to Gamora as people rush around with the required papers and set-up. 

 

“You asked, I said yes. Unless you didn't mean it.” It's taunting, almost. Her words. She's daring him to take it back, to say that it was a joke and he doesn't really want this. Honestly, that's enough for Peter to want to go through with it, though he also does want to marry her for the right reasons. 

 

“Of course I meant it. I want to marry you so badly. I just figured you’d reject me a few times before you said yes. I mean, look at how long it took us to get together!”

 

“Peter, do you want to do this or not?” Gamora crosses her arms impatiently. 

 

For a moment, everyone stops, feet glued to the floor as they stare curiously at the couple. Though this is in no way how Peter imagined his wedding (because he never imagined one at all), he has all he needs right here, and he’d be a fool to pass it up.

 

“Oh, we're doing this. But you get to explain to everyone why they weren't invited.”

 

And like that, the bustling re-commences. In no time at all, there's a flower arch at the end of a balcony overlooking the city below, with Nova Prime taking the place as the officiate. They're given a few minutes to clean up, which Peter uses to go over his vows and wipe the blood off his face. Someone brings in a clean shirt for him, one that doesn't smell like sweat and death. In the floor length mirror situated in the corner, he fixes his hair and adjusts his jacket, ensuring that he's looking his best. He only gets one wedding, after all. Once certain that this is as good as he'll get, Peter makes his way back to the balcony and stands to the right of Nova Prime. The suns are beginning to set now, painting the horizon deep oranges and reds. Nothing has ever felt as romantic as this moment, and Peter realizes how perfect it all is. 

 

Per his request, ‘Fooled Around and Fell In Love’ begins to play as Gamora makes her entrance. Her clothes are free from odd stains, her hair falling loosely around her face. A bouquet is in her hands, following the Terran tradition Peter had also insisted upon. (He forewent the white dress because he knows Gamora would castrate him for even thinking about it.) The setting suns shine around her, casting an ethereal glow. Peter's breath catches in his throat, a tear welling up in his eye. She's never been more beautiful than in this very moment.

 

“Please join hands,” instructs Nova Prime. 

 

Peter doesn't remember much of the ceremony, as his focus was solely on the beautiful woman standing before him. It must go well because he hits all of his cues and never gets slapped. Before he realizes it, they're sharing a tender kiss and Nova Prime is congratulating them. 

 

“Now, is there anything else I can do for you?”

 

“We'll need to borrow a ship, and if someone could send word to our friends that we'll be back in a week, it would be greatly appreciated,” says Peter.

 

Nova Prime smiles. “Done and done.”

 

After returning to the Milano to retrieve their belongings, a guard shows them to their new ship with the instructions to bring it back in one piece. For once, Peter can make that promise without lying. This is for their honeymoon; there are no explosive fights or intricate flying through quantum asteroid fields in the itinerary. 

 

“Peter, where are we going? We can't leave them all here!”

 

“Relax, Gamora. I sent word to everyone that we'll be back in a week. So for now, it's just me, you, and long days in bed on various planets.”

 

She shakes her head, though her smile ruins the effect. “I can't believe I married you.”

 

“Yeah, there's no taking that back. Ready for an adventure of a lifetime with me?”

 

“Always.”

 

 

* * *

 

Two days into their trip, they get a call from Rocket. In the middle of dressing for the day, Peter protests against answering but is unheard through the walls, and Gamora accepts the call. On screen are Rocket and Groot, though everyone else can be heard laughing in the background. 

 

Huffing, Peter rushes into the main hold, ready to give Rocket a piece of his mind. 

 

“Quill!” shouts Rocket, nose twitching with rage. “What the hell -” Suddenly, he begins to cackle, unrelenting and hilarious to hear, if Peter didn't know it was aimed at him. 

 

“I am Groot.” The  _ Flora colussus _ ’ voice has more attitude and disgust in three words than all of teenage-Peter, which is saying something. (God, Peter misses toddler-Groot. Constant and physical button-pushing is so much more tolerable than the metaphorical kind.)

 

“Hey, watch your language,” scolds Rocket, smacking Groot's arm. “And what the hell are you wearing, Quill?”

 

Peter frowns, looking from his brightly colored shirt to his teammate. “This is the fashion on Borealis, I'll have you know!” he argues, though it's futile. Rocket begins to cackle even louder, drawing the attention of the rest of the team. As soon as Drax comes into view of the screen, he joins in with Rocket, while Mantis and Kraglin are slightly more respectful and camouflage their laughs with a cough. 

 

Gamora's hand slides across his shoulders as she leans in, whispering in his ear, “The only place it would look better is on the floor.”

 

In a split second, Peter decides his course of action, though the matter hardly needed debating. Talk to his nosy friends or be alone with his wife: not a very difficult decision to make. 

 

“Bye Rocket. Talk to you later!”

 

The screen turns black after the call is ended, but Peter is too occupied to notice. He and Gamora are already in the bedroom, shirt strewn in the doorway. 

  
  
  


Rocket calls another three times that day but not once does Peter pick his shirt up off the ground. 

 

 

* * *

 

The next day, they make it to mid-afternoon without an interruption.

 

Once again, Gamora accepts the call despite Peter's protests, and he begins to wonder if she's doing this to spite him.

 

“Now, before Quill’s hilarious shirt interrupted me yesterday and you ignored my other calls, I was going to ask ‘WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!’” Rocket shouts, nose twitching with anger. 

 

“A hotel by the beach in Borealis,” answers Gamora. She seemed to sense Peter's sarcastic and argument-starting reply before he could think it and had the good sense to interrupt before anything could be started. Peter definitely fell in love with the right woman. “And that's as much as you're getting.”

 

“Why the hell are you on Borealis? That place is disgusting.” Rocket feigns disgust. “All those couples. Love is for losers.”

 

While they never had a serious conversation on how to tell their friends, Peter knows Gamora well enough to realize not to blab all their secrets without thinking. So, instead of calling it a honeymoon and taking away the secret part of their secret marriage, Peter explains that they're on vacation. He isn't lying, just avoiding the whole truth. 

 

“What, we get some drinks and you get a vacation? How is that fair?!”

 

“You were the one who said he only wanted directions to the nearest bar! If you wanted a vacation, you should've asked for one!” Peter has to hold his tongue from calling Rocket a dimwit, if only because this is his honeymoon and he refuses to waste his time by fighting with his teammate. 

 

“Well, it never crossed my mind at the time!”

 

From the side, Groot adds, “I am Groot,” in an annoyed tone. Peter can feel the burn of his glare, despite Groot being off-screen. Damn, he can't wait for Groot to be an adult again. (Also, he is never having kids. Ever. Babies are cute, but they become menaces as toddlers and never grow out of that phase.)

 

“If that's all, can we get back to our vacation now?” Peter asks, sighing in exasperation. He would die for his whole team, but that doesn't make talking to them any easier. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, go enjoy that disgusting planet. Why are you even there? Isn't it a little weird to be surrounded by all those horrible couples?”

 

Peter exchanges a confused look with Gamora. “No? Why would it be weird?”

 

“You two - two friends - in the most romantic place on earth has to be strange. I mean, that's like Drax and me going there together!”

 

“Rocket, you do know that Gamora and I have been together for three years, right?”

 

In the least surprising turn of events, Rocket begins to cackle. “You and Gamora? You're hilarious, Quill! Absolutely frickin’ hilarious! Like she’d ever go for you! She's so far out of your league, she's in a whole other galaxy!”

 

Before he lets himself become upset with Rocket’s ignorance and comments (Gamora is  _ totally  _ in his league, or she wouldn't have married him, thank you very much!) Peter ends the call. 

 

“That's enough of that.” The screen turns black, and they bask in the calm silence of the room, now without their teammates’ yelling. “You know, I thought we were too obvious. How many times has Drax caught us in one of our rooms in a compromising position?”

 

Gamora’s amused smile falls from her face. “Too many.” Even the best assassin isn't exempt from the embarrassment of having a teammate walk in while she and Peter were . . . preoccupied. That and Peter are her two biggest weaknesses. “Now, why don't we spend time  in compromising positions together while no one else is around to interrupt us?”

 

“I like the way you think.”

 

 

* * *

 

“You two are acting very suspicious,” says Rocket in lieu of a proper greeting. Right on schedule, Gamora accepted his unnecessary call. At this point, Peter has given up on protesting. It's day six of their trip, and their last day planet-side, and this is the sixth day in a row that Rocket has called them. 

 

“Why do you keep calling us?” groans Peter. Because they had been expecting this, they wasted ten precious minutes of prime beach time with the walk back to their room. “We said contact in emergencies only, and nothing has been emergent!”

 

“First, you don't show up for drinks. Then you take a trip without any of us, and I find out you've been screwing around for three years. Something don't smell right here, and I'm gonna figure it out.”

 

Gamora heaves a sigh. Clearly, she's fed up with these constant calls as well. “Rocket, why do you keep calling us?”

 

“Did something happen? Did he knock you up?”

 

“No, I did not knock Gamora up!”

 

“What is the meaning of ‘knock you up’? Did Quill fight Gamora?” asks Drax, entering onto the screen biceps-first. 

 

Peter runs a hand through his hair. “It means getting someone pregnant.”

 

“You and Gamora are going to have a child now?”

 

“No, Drax, I'm not pregnant,” denies Gamora.

 

As voices begin to raise and questions are asked overof others, Peter grows frustrated. Rocket will not stop asking stupid questions, and Drax is trying to impart his parenting advice onto Gamora and this whole thing is a giant mess. So, instead of ending the call like a normal person, Peter does the one thing that will get everyone to shut up. 

 

“Gamora and I got married!”

 

Everyone falls silent.

 

Peter heaves a defeated sigh. So much for their secret marriage. “That's why we're on this trip. It's supposed to be our honeymoon.”

 

“What is a moon of honey and why are you on it?” 

 

“A honeymoon is a trip Newlyweds take to just . . . have fun. Relax. And yet, ours has been none of those because you keep calling and interrupting!”

 

Gamora places a soothing hand on his shoulder, and Peter finds his anger beginning to dissipate. His friends had no idea how special this trip was meant to be, so he can't be upset with them. It's his fault for not explaining it sooner. (Though, really, is it so terrible to want even a regular vacation to be uninterrupted? Is that too much to ask?)

 

“I'm not mad at you guys. You didn't know, and that's on me. But please, next time, only call when there's an emergency! It's kind of hard to woo my wife when I spend an hour talking to you losers every day!”

 

Kraglin, the ever-silent background man, speaks up first. “Well, congratulations, cap’n.”

 

The rest of the team follow suit, offering up their congratulations and an apology for interrupting their trip. After that, they all say their goodbyes (even Groot, for a change) and the call ends on a good note. 

 

“What are the chances they're going to throw us a party when we get back?” asks Gamora.

 

“Pretty damn high.”

 

 

* * *

 

As predicted, Peter and Gamora’s return to the Milano is celebrated with a party, complete with a cake and illegal alcohol. Two figurines sit atop the icing, one bearing a striking resemblance to Peter and the other Gamora, though the mini-Gamora is wearing the exact type of dress the real one wouldn't be caught dead wearing. 

 

They hook Peter’s Zune up to the speaker and dance to ‘Bring It On Home To Me’, because of course they do. While Peter remembers it isn't  _ technically _ the first song they danced to, it was the one that ended with a better result, as Gamora had been more preoccupied with his monstrous father than calling it pelvic sorcery during their second dance, so dancing to Sam Cooke was a win in his books. 

 

It's not much of a party, with only the Guardians in attendance. Not that Peter cares, because he's too busy being married to give a shit about the guests at this impromptu reception. 

 

Though he's been married a week, his heart continues to flutter at every touch, every glance shared between he and Gamora. Love has enveloped his soul, controlling every thought, every movement. Dancing so closely with his wife is second nature, the love in his heart taking over his muscles as the smooth melodies dance through the air. 

 

And he’s getting sappy now. Time for another drink.

 

At some point, between their first dance and his fifth drink, Rocket makes a speech about how annoyingly perfect they are for each other, and he hopes they don't end up killing each other in their sleep, which is as close to loving as Rocket will ever get. Everyone else offers a few words as well, keeping the same tone as Rocket. 

 

Eventually, the team turns in for the night, but Peter and Gamora elect to stay up for a few minutes longer, just to have a moment of peace after the chaos brought with a drunk Rocket. They dance lazily, swaying to the tune of Sam Cooke once again. Gamora's head rests on Peter's shoulder, arms wrapped behind his neck. His hands hold onto her waist, keeping her close to his body. Being here, dancing with his wife, holding her close, reminds Peter of how lucky he is. 

 

“I love you, Gamora. I don't think I tell you enough, but I am crazy in love with you.”

 

“You don't have to tell me. I know, because I am just as crazy in love with you.”

 

A beat passes wordlessly, then another, as they continue to sway around the cargo bay. This is all Peter needs; his music playing softly as he dances with his wife. No other moment in his life leading up to this point has meant as much.

  
And yeah, now he’s sappier than a maple tree. Definitely time for another drink.

**Author's Note:**

> also, Borealis is a made up planet because Marvel has no normal ones that aren't Earth and Xandar, and I didn't feel like stealing from Star Wars/Trek. 
> 
> also also, it's totally a beach planet and Peter is wearing an atrocious highlighter-orange Hawaiian (dad) shirt I'm sorry I don't make the rules


End file.
